


Hot Satisfaction

by cthchewy (pyrrhic_victoly)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Food Kink, Illustrated, M/M, Size Difference, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/cthchewy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>today i put.........JELLY on this hot god</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47293876#cmt47293876).

Sweet Bro was feeling hungry like he usually does maybe four times a day. He raided his kitchen for nanchos but there weren’t any since he forgot to buy more after the big party. There were some hot dogs in the fridge that he was about to heat up when suddenly a hot GOD appeared before him.

“yo,” said the hot god, “i am literally your god like you are the offspring of my neurons rubbing one out and that brain spunk getting transferred into ms paint”

Sweet Bro had no idea what that meant because he was kind of dumb. Currently he was fumbling with the fridge handle, his noodle limbs slapping uselessly against the smooth, cold surface of the uncaring appliance. Pausing in his endeavor, Sweet Bro asked the god, “Did you maek Jeff and Geromy too?? maybe they should be here for this…”

The god’s cape fluttered in the nonexistent breeze. It made him look really cool, especially with his expressionless face and the shades covering his eyes. Anyone wearing shades is automatically loads of cool. And flying is cool, and magic is cool. Shit, this god was like one cool thing on top of another, like a neverending spiral staircase of cool that you can’t help tripping down, Sweet Bro thought.

All this coolness almost offset the fact that the god was about the size of a foot-long hotdog.

Hotgod shook his head. “naw man dont tell the others this memory is just gonna be for you and me and the spank bank”

He was so HOT that Sweat Bro couldn’t help getting HOT too, but he was still HUNGRY. His stomach rumbled and the god, hearing this, smirked and floated to whipser dirty things into his ears.

“bitch youre gonna get barefoot in this kitchen and i want you to make me a goddamn sandwich”

Eager to please his god, Sweet Bro took off his shoes and got out the hot dog buns. The god had used his magic powers to change into something more comfortable. He said he didn’t want Sweet Bro’s spit all over his awesome cape. Then he laid out on the opened hot dog bun and put forth yet more holy commandments.

“squirt that jelly all over me and lick it off sloooooowly i wanna feel your beard on every part of my chiseled godflesh careful though this manmeat is straight outta the microwave hot it could give your tongue some sick burns”

Sweet Bro did as he was told. He got out the JELLY (“that better be smuckers and not that cheap store brand stuff”) and squeezed sticky purple lines over the hot god lounging on the pillowy soft bun in his hands. His worshipful tongue then descended to lap at his god, getting all the sweet jelly off and drinking it down along with the god’s sweet moans.

That was the day Sweet Bro found religion.


End file.
